


You don't need a mistletoe, you know?

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Balthazar spending Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need a mistletoe, you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [You don't need a mistletoe, you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517329) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, just let me know. Also tell me what you think about this if you want to.  
> Hope you enjoy, and wish you a wonderful Christmas(time)! :)

“Merry Christmas,” Balthazar said. He smiled at you, and suddenly his smile became mischievously before kissed you. When you wanted to say something, he just laughed and pointed to the ceiling, where you saw a little mistletoe appearing as soon as you looked up. You rolled your eyes.  
“Really?” you wanted to know.  
He just nodded and gave you another quick kiss. “Sure. Want to drink something with me now? We could also watch a movie.”  
Now it was your turn to smile. “I'd love to do so. What do you think about Titanic?” He growled and you laughed. You had bought the movie as soon as Dean and Sam had told you the story about Balthazar's aversion to the movie. You didn't really like the movie yourself, but you also didn't hate it this much, so you had no problem with watching it over and over again. Not least because you could go on his nerves this way, and it worked … actually it worked pretty good. He was so kind to watch it with you every time you asked him to do so, and he started to hating the movie every time a little more.  
You sighed. “Alright, lets look for something else then.” You turned away and then made your way to your DVD-collection. He followed right behind you. “And I wish you a merry Christmas too,” you said and turned back, before you smiled at him, and then gave him a small kiss yourself. “And you don't need a mistletoe to kiss me, you know?”


End file.
